


Why is the Force shipping us?

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers to Enemies, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Masturbation, Meta of sorts, Oral Sex, Resistance's condom dispenser, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, the Force ships it and gets Its way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: After Snoke's death, the Force bonds starts behaving strange, connecting them more intimately.-----“Why is the Force connecting us this way?”“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just shipping us.”“What do you mean with that?”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Why is the Force shipping us?

Kylo Ren was alone in the hangar, looking out to the endless void of space, when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw it was Rey, running past him at full speed, until she also noticed him and stopped. She was holding a red ribbon in one hand and in the other one the lightsaber that was rightfully his. Evidently, she had repaired it and was now training with it somewhere in the galaxy.

Rage flashed through him. In an instant, he had his lightsaber ignited in his hand. With just a few steps, he reached Rey and stroke with all his power to twist the lightsaber from her hand, or cut out her whole hand, or kill her, however far he would have to go to get it for himself. But Rey was as fast and strong. She blocked his strike, and the next one, and the next one.

Then she started to attack him herself, and he responded to that with more blows on her, both escalating each other’s rage. When Rey blocked his hit by raising her saber on top of her head, he stopped hitting and tried just to push it out of her hand. He leaned on the intersection of the laser blades with his whole weight, but Rey was still pushing back with equal power and showed no sign of letting go of the hilt she was holding with both hands, the end of the red ribbon still hanging out of her clenched palm.

Kylo realized that they had been in this same situation before. Maybe there was no way he could beat her by force. Snoke had called her his equal in the light. Whatever he would throw at her, she would respond with the same power back. He needed to outwit her instead. He needed to distract her.

But there was not much he could do. He could not let a hand loose or Rey would quickly overpower him. He looked at her stubborn face, lit by the blue and red glimmers from the lightsabers, looking up at him from almost directly below him. And then he had an idea. Keeping his hands firmly pushing on the saber, he bent down and kissed her straight on the mouth.

Bad idea. He had not predicted how big of a distraction it would be for him, too. Rey’s mouth was like a source of heat that traveled through his whole body, making his mind blank. His plan had been to go for a quick kiss and then, at the moment when she would still be wondering what happened, snatch the lightsaber from her hand. But now he could not stop.

He could not bring his lips loose from Rey’s. He could not resist his tongue moving to meet hers. And he could not get enough of her taste. But he noticed that Rey was not pulling away either. And her breathing was getting just as heavy as his.

When they finally were able to detach, they both backed up a couple of steps straight away, like frightened of the same happening again. They stayed there, lightsabers hanging loosely on their sides, staring at each other, gasping for air, until the bond closed and they disappeared from each other’s view.

\- - - - -

The following night, Kylo woke up with an erection that would not let him sleep. He tried to wait for it to pass, but it just felt like growing stronger. Realizing that it was not about to go away by itself, he lowered his underwear, wrapped his hand around his cock and started to slowly move it back and forth.

Hoping this to be over quickly, he looked for a suitable image in his mind. Something that would easily get him to the peak so that he could get back to sleep. Usually it was easy to imagine himself being sucked into the pussy or mouth of some faceless woman. But now somebody else was persistently making her way in.

The more he tried to resist her, the stronger her image became, until Kylo had to give in and let the scavenger in his bed. Just the memory of her kiss kept getting him harder, and he went on to imagine so much more. He imagined exactly how he would rip out all her clothes and how she would look under them, how every inch of her skin would feel, how exactly her breasts would fit into his mouth, how wet and hot her pussy would feel around his cock and how she would undulate and moan under him.

\- - - - -

Rey woke up from a dream that had felt so real that she was still shaking. Kylo Ren had been on her, inside of her, covering her body with his and ravishing her. And the dream was not completely over. She felt something inside her pussy, something filling it just like his cock had just done. Without thinking, she slid off her wet underwear reached for her clit.

She moved her finger in the familiar vertical pattern that usually worked to get herself off. Just now it felt stronger because at the same time somebody or something was still so sweetly filling her from the inside, and her mind was consumed by the image of naked Kylo Ren on top of her, which she could not push away but did not care. Once she orgasmed, it was like her whole body went weightless, arching and vibrating, and it seemed to last longer than she had ever experienced.

\- - - - -

Kylo was close to his peak when he noticed that he was no longer just imagining being inside Rey. He could really feel her around his cock though he could not see her. He let go of the grip with his hand and let Rey’s increasing contractions pull him to climax.

\- - - - -

The same continued happening every few nights. Even though it was the most pleasurable either of them had ever felt, it left them utterly confused. Their normal Force connections, which had allowed them to see each other and talk or fight, were not happening. That was a relief, as neither would have had an idea about what to say to each other.

Overall, their connection seemed to be limited to night-time, until one day, when Kylo hit something invisible in the afternoon. He was about to leave his quarters but bumped into something he could not see. Putting his hand to the space in front of him, he was astonished to feel a head, hair combed backwards, three buns, and neck leading to tiny shoulders.

Rey was in front of him, just without him seeing her. Like a magnet, he was pulled to her body, closing her invisible shape in his arms, running his hands along her neck, spine and sides. He was already kissing her hair when he consciously realized what he was doing.

Since he could clearly feel Rey, there was a high chance that she could feel him, too, even though they could not see each other. But Rey was not responding to his touch. What if she did not want this and he had just impulsively thrown himself at her like he owned her? He bowed his head down to where Rey’s ear should be and tried to ask softly:

“Rey, is this ok?”

He was not sure if they could hear each other and how loud, so he moved his ear close to Rey’s mouth and held his breath to hear a possible answer.

\- - - - -

Rey looked around herself. Everybody around her seemed focused on the briefing. Nobody showed any sign of seeing Kylo Ren in the room. It was only her who was feeling his touch all over her body, and it sent warm shivers everywhere and made her stomach flutter. She felt his hair fall softly on her nose. He must have brought his ear next to her mouth to listen. Pushing through the Force to prevent others from hearing her, she whispered:

“Yes, I’m in a meeting, but please don’t stop.”

She listened to the rest of the briefing without hearing anything, as all she could think of were Kylo’s hands caressing her and his lips kissing her neck. She slightly opened her legs so that he could slip his thigh in between and apply a delicious pressure upwards.

She considered herself lucky that the connection closed before the briefing ended, as she was not sure if she would have managed to leave the room as long as he was there with her. She wondered where Kylo Ren was and what he had just interrupted because of her.

\- - - - -

The next time they connected, they actually saw each other. Both startled, as they had recently got so much more used to the bond working in a different way.

“We should talk while we can”, Kylo said as soon as he recovered from the surprise. “Are you somewhere where you can sit down?”

Rey was in the middle of a jungle and found a tree trunk to sit on. Kylo was again in the hangar and sat down on its floor, facing her.

“Why is the Force connecting us this way?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Rey shrugged. “Maybe it’s just shipping us.”

“What do you mean with that?”

“It’s a saying we use in the Resistance. When others think that some people should be a couple, you know, and do all sorts of things to get them together, like give them awkward hints and arrange situations where they are left alone by the two of them. Don’t you use that word?”

“Maybe my subordinates do. They don’t really tell me much of the gossip here. But if that’s what it means, then the Force is definitely shipping us. But why? And what to do about it? I can’t sleep or concentrate on my work like this, and I guess you can’t either. There has to be a solution. Have you been shipped with anybody else before?”

“Well, people used to ship me a bit with Finn in the beginning. But it stopped when they started to ship Finn with… somebody else. I’m not going to tell you all the Resistance gossip. But you got the point.”

“So in order to stop the shipping, at least one of us should find somebody else.”

They both sat in silence for a while, contemplating the meaning of his conclusion.

“But, I don’t want anybody else”, Rey said first.

“Me neither. And I’m dying to have you.”

“Me, too.”

Both resisted the temptation to jump into each other’s arms right away. It was a higher priority to use what was left of the time with the normal bond open to come up with a sustainable solution. After a moment of thinking, Rey came up with an idea:

“We could just face it head on. We choose a safe location on neutral territory, meet there without lightsabers, without any other weapons, spend one night together and then we are done.”

“You’re a genious, Rey. You should be on the dark side.”

“Which reminds me about one important condition: all arm-twisting is off the table, neither one is allowed to try to convert the other. Just sex, and that’s it. Then we go back to our normal lives on our sides.”

“A deal. No weapons, no arm-twisting. I’ll just fuck your brains out.”

Rey’s stomach made several flips. They still had time to agree about a time and a place before the bond closed, leaving both hoping that they would have agreed an earlier time.

\- - - - -

Not wanting to take any chances of being caught later in any embarrassing way, Rey sneaked into the medbay during an early morning when only the droids were awake. Almost all the medical supplies had to be requested from the inventory droid who kept an account of what had been used and by whom.

Thankfully, though, during the long years that the Resistance had been hiding from the First Order as an almost fully isolated community, the medical staff had discovered that they had to deal with a lot fewer unwanted pregnancies and diseases if they just left the condoms available freely and discretely without bookkeeping.

Without talking to any of the droids, Rey walked straight to the condom dispenser in the medbay lobby. It had five switches for five different sizes. A list of a few species was written next to each one. Humans were listed in the middle one, but Rey still hesitated for a while. Could she be sure that this was his size?

Deciding that it was best to trust the professionals’ recommendation, she pressed the middle switch ten times. The device dispensed her enough of a stock to use some for practicing and still have several extra, just in case. She was out of the medbay before anybody spotted her.

More difficult would be to get an authorisation to take an X-wing. She thought about a dozen ways to bring it up with Leia as an alternative to 'Your son has promised to fuck my brains out, so I need an X-wing to go to see him'. In the end, she decided to say that she was going to negotiate with Kylo Ren.

That could be interpreted partly as a truth, especially because they had decided to meet on Batuu, which the Empire and the Rebellion as well as the First Order and the Resistance had used as a neutral ground for negotiations before. On top, Rey exploited Leia’s soft spot, mentioning that she had a feeling that this time she might be able to bring her son home.

Leia would have preferred Rey to take a squadron with her just in case things would get out of hand. But she was experienced enough to know how essential it was to follow through an agreement to go unarmed and give a peaceful impression. So in the end, she signed the authorization for Rey to go alone.

\- - - - -

Batuu had a whole complex for meeting spaces where it had hosted many trade disputes and ceasefire negotiations. Now it was empty, apart from droids in sleep mode, as the First Order and Resistance had not made any recent efforts to find a diplomatic solution to their conflict. Rey and Kylo Ren entered, walked straight into the first meeting room and closed the door behind them.

He took a step closer to her, slipped off his gloves and softly touched her cheek. He let his hand trace Rey’s neck, shoulder and down her arm. He picked her hand in his and lifted it to his lips to kiss it. Her skin was even softer than he had imagined.

A wave of warm vibration flushed through Rey, like her whole body was singing. It was exactly the kind of touch she had been craving for, after feeling so alone for such a long time. There was something in it, which she could have almost interpreted as love, had it not been coming from Kylo Ren. After a whole night of this, could she just go back to the Resistance and become his enemy again? Or would she always feel the echo of the gentle flow of his fingertips and lips on her skin?

This was getting more risky than she had prepared for. Also, she was getting impatient with the burn that had been growing between her legs since they had scheduled this meeting.

“Let’s just get this over with”, she said, shaking her hand free from his and starting to undress.

“Fine”, he answered and followed her example with his own clothing.

Once faced with his naked body, Rey’s eyes widened. How could _that_ ever fit inside her? Had it already kind of been inside her? She was dying to find out if it would feel the same in real life as through the twisted functioning of the Force bond. She took a deep breath and dug into her stock of condoms.

The size she had chosen looked small now. But it was elastic enough to fit over his length, and Kylo was already making satisfied outbreaths as she worked her way to rolling it on.

When she was done, he kissed her, grabbed her hips and lifted her on the table. Their hands were all over each others bodies, like desperate to cover everything during this night that was the only chance. Pulling him closer, Rey could feel the touch of his cock and the little twitches it made against her clit.

“Emmm, you have to show me what to do”, he whispered. “Previously you have just appeared around me.”

And she reached her hands to stretch her labia open and guide the end of his cock to where she wanted it. It stretched her slightly more than previously, but not as much as she had feared. After getting adjusted, it felt awesome – a familiar feeling of being full of him, but now it was coupled with his scent, sound, hands, lips and eyes that were devouring her. She lifted her legs to wrap them around him to pull him deeper.

And soon her brain went sweetly blank. She let go of Kylo and let her back fall on the table, whole body undulating in sync with his thrusts deep into her. His hands were greedily gliding on her thighs, belly and breasts, and his sound and expression started to appear more and more like some kind of animal. When Rey extended her legs and let her whole body arch, he stopped, his upper body falling on hers, just breathing with bliss and ecstasy.

“Do you want something more?” he asked after catching his breath.

Rey considered the offer for a sweet moment, stretching her back while lazily making a decision. Finally, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down across her belly. She guided his tongue to her favorite spot, and it did not take long for her to completely bliss out.

They used three more of the condoms that Rey had brought with her. Between each round, they took their time to hang out without bothering to dress up, cuddling inside Kylo's cape when feeling cold, eating age-old cookies left on the conference table from some earlier peace negotiation, and just talking about anything unrelated to the war. They were excellent company to each other when taking a break from being enemies. And they seemed to have endless appetites for each other’s bodies.

When both felt completely done, they staggered back into their clothes and out of the meeting complex. They climbed onto their own ships and flew home, finally free of the burn and the obsession for each other that had bothered their sleep and ability to concentrate. The Force had got Its way and left them in peace. The next time they were connected, she was in Pasaana, wearing a string of beads she had received at the Festival of the Ancestors, and he was back in a repaired mask, both ready to kill each other if they otherwise would not get their way.


End file.
